Hurricane
by Orange Dash
Summary: The turtles are out on patrol and the wind starts to blow as heavy rain falls from above. It's just a normal rainstorm as usual right? However, as Mikey glances towards the darkening sky and to the docks as the water churned wildly, waves lapping and sloshing wildly against the pier. Could this actually be something more? Disaster lurks beneath the waves and the storm itself.
1. Chapter 1: Incoming Storm

**Enjoy this new story! I've actually recently read a Tmnt story when an earthquake strikes the turtle's lair and I felt inspired to write my own Tmnt story with a natural disaster. You can tell what kind of natural disaster that it will be, it's simply in the title.**

 **By the way, I own nothing. Not even Tmnt. And that would be so awesome if I did.**

 **I also don't own the song of, 'Hurricane' by Bridget Mendler. It's such a great song! (And yes, some words and lyrics of that song is in this chapter, some of the words really seem to suit the story well)**

 **This story will also center around Mikey and this chapter heavily contains such foreshadowing!**

* * *

The sound of the air seemed peaceful and reluctant enough. No distractions in sight...

Sparkling baby blue irises scanned across the exterior of the wide room as the feet shuffled towards the tire swing and the pool of shimmering water. The clear liquid was softly glowing a soft glow gleaming along the edges of the slated concrete. It probably was the effect of the low beam of the lights along the sides.

The turtle's knees were bent at the sound of something settling against the floor. A soft click echoed across the room as his finger pulled back as music rang through the air.

The turtle twirled dancing to the beat as he twirled himself using only one hand as if he was standing one handed. Landing with a thump, the turtle spun on his shell before throwing himself upright as the beat changed to a new song coming onto the radio.

 **Think the clouds are clogging up my brain like the way the drain same as the tears on my fa-a-ce...**

The turtle blinked as he touched his own cheeks imagining his tears rolling off his freckled skin. Sometimes, he just wanted to cry just because of how things seemed to be lately. He was always the one who wasn't focused and his own brothers had said so... Right into his face. If they could only appreciate him more, especially for those good times where he had saved them indeed. However, that didn't mean that he had ever forgotten about all those times they had lashed out at him. He would never forget those moments... he would never forget his feelings... And he was always determined to keep those feelings and emotions at bay.

 **And I'm stuck up in the storm...I... I guess I'll be alright.**

He was fine... At least he thought so...

 **Oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, ohh, uh oh, uh oh. Then it hits me like, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh no. Uh oh, uh oh.**

The turtle wasn't dancing to the song, he was too caught up in the lyrics as he listened intently.

 **And you're the wind that's swept me off my feet. Got me flyin' till I'm cryin' and I'm down on my knee-es. That's what Dorothy was afraid of. The sneaky tornado...**

The turtle nodded slightly satisfied at the beat. _I guess... It's not so bad..._

 **There's no place like Ho-ome...**

The turtle grinned as he scanned his eyes across the room.

 _It's true though... There's no place like home..._

He listened closely letting the lyrics mix with his feelings.

 **I'm boarding up the windows. Locking up my heart.**

Instinctively, a hand pressed against his own plastron where his own heart was located. He let out a soft sigh closing his eyes softly.

 **It's like every time the wind blows, I feel it tearing us apart...**

The turtle's eyes opened as he furtively glanced towards the lab doors as a loud clanking noise clattered loudly and he directed his attention towards the dojo at the sound of bickering... It was none other than Leo and Raph getting into another one of their fights... As usual...

 **Every time he smiles, I let him in again. Everything is fine when you're standing in the eye of the hurricane. Here comes the sun, here comes the rain. Standing in the eye of the hurricane. Here comes the sun, here comes the rain. Standing in the eye of the hurricane.**

He stood there rooted to the spot as he listened to the rest of the lyrics the words blowing across his mind.

 **Yeah, it's twisting up my insides. Get out it on the outside. Oh, uh oh, uh oh. Oh, ohh, uh oh, uh oh.**

The turtle sighed heavily folding his arms across his plastron as he let his thoughts mindlessly drift.

 **And I think I'm fine like, I'm in the eye of the hurricane... But I'm floating, floating. And I don't know it, know it.**

The turtle flinched at the loud sound of metal clanging and he directed his attention onto his radio.

 **It's like every time the wind blows, I feel it tearing us apart. And I think I'm fine like, I'm in the eye of the hurricane... But I'm floating, floating. And I don't know it, know it.**

The turtle didn't know how long he was standing in this same position, but he was only focused on the lyrics of this song... He could feel the words, the emotion and something was twisting in his own gut.

 **It's like every time the wind blows, I feel it tearing us apart...**

"What the heck are you even listening to?"

The turtle jumped startled as he immediately pressed the stop button before turning around to face none other than his own brother.

"It's some song about some hurricane..." The turtle stuttered, the words rolling off his tongue.

"You listenin' to a song about a hurricane? Gee Mikey, your taste in music is excruciating."

"Says the one who says that music makes his ears bleed..." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"What can I say?" Raph smirked as he stepped closer to Mikey who only shrugged.

Leo immediately entered the room coming down the dojo steps and Mikey noticed the way Raph's face contorted into a sour look.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Mikey raised an eye ridge as Leo neared the two of them

"It's not my fault that Fearless was bossing me around," Raph snorted. And he did say that a little way too loud, enough for Leo to hear as he stopped on the other side of Mikey.

"I heard that Raph... It won't be so bad if you just follow my orders for once."

Raph scowled angrily folding his arms across his plastron.

Mikey blinked as he glanced between his two older brothers and he yelped slightly as Leo gently put a hand onto his shoulder.

"I say it's about time we go out for evening patrol."

Clearly, the anger had washed away from Raph's features as he smirked widely. "Let's go whack some pinatas! I'm up for some action!" He slammed his fist onto his other palm.

"I'll inform Donnie," Leo nodded as he trailed towards the closed lab doors.

Mikey blinked as he nervously fiddled his fingers over the edges of his nun-chucks.

 _Hopefully I won't screw up again... Like usual..._

"Alright, we're all set. You have that mutagen tracker Donnie?"

"Yeah, I do Leo. It's functioning properly and I've already got a strong signal."

"Alright ninjas, let's head out."

Mikey followed after his bros as he glanced up and he noticed the way Raph spared him a glance. He almost looked concerned for a moment and Mikey could feel himself frowning.

Why would Raph be concerned about him... Unless he had caught him thinking dully of himself, and it was a good thing that no one could read minds or even his own mind.

Once the four had made it up above ground and they took cover upon a rooftop.

"Any signal Donnie?"

"I've got one signal pinpointing towards the docks," Donnie pointed towards the east.

"Then, we'll head towards the docks ninjas."

Mikey followed after his bros as they swiftly leapt across rooftops and slid down fire escapes.

Once they had made it to the docks a glowing green ooze canister was laying across the pier out in plain sight.

"There's an ooze canister!"

The brothers dashed across pier towards the end as they surrounded the ooze canister.

"A full and still intact ooze canister and three more to go," Donnie rambled as he picked up the canister putting it away into a sack that was slung over shoulder.

"Good job Donnie," Leo grinned. The three each raised their hands for a high three and yet, however, there was never a fourth hand among the high five.

The three brothers didn't seem to notice anything and they clearly didn't notice how Mikey was staring out towards the vastness blueness of the ocean.

The youngest turtle blinked as he noticed dark swirling gray clouds far out in the distance. It looked like it was raining far out across the ocean. The water seemed darker than usual and he could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the legs of the pier. The water was sloshing around, as if something was disturbing the salty water itself. Plus, he could feel the salty spray sprinkling across his face and the wind that suddenly almost seemed like it was slapping him square across his cheek.

He couldn't help but to let those words from that song ring throughout his mind.

 _ **And every time the wind blows, I feel it tearing us apart...**_

Mikey could feel something twisting into a knot in his own gut. Maybe a storm was coming, and it would be just a regular rain storm right?

* * *

 **I hoped you like this! Please at least tell me what you think. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tempest Among the Feeling

**Wow, I'm so thrilled that many people like this story! I was quite surprised to get so many reviews for the first chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! After all, this chapter does contain some gloominess and feelings and stuff.**

 **Now to respond to those wonderful reviews! XD**

 **To Awesam132: Thanks a lot!**

 **To flameeshadoww: Yeah, I'm glad you're interested!**

 **To Guest: Another new story! YAY!**

 **RoseDawn89: I'm glad that it was a good start. :)**

 **To tmntkitty: Yeah, glad you like it too!**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks so much! It's good to hear from you!**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yeah, you've got good thinking there... XD**

 **To Donatellosgirl36: Yeah, I hope you enjoy this story though it's different! X3**

 **This chapter does contain some foreshadowing! It's obvious! Enjoy my fellow readers! XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Come on guys, we've still got more ooze canisters to retrieve," Leo interrupts.

Though, however, Mikey kept staring towards the vast blueness of the ocean.

"Mikey!"

"Huh?" He turned his head to see Leo scowling at him.

"We're supposed to be searching for more ooze canisters."

"Oh, heh, sorry my bad," Mikey rubbed his neck forcefully. He could hear Raph snort as he followed in step behind his bros.

 _Why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen?_

The four brothers had made their way towards the city and away from the docks. Mikey somehow got ahead of his brothers with his sprinting speed as they were dashing across the rooftops.

He came to a skidding halt triggering his brothers to slam into the back of his shell.

"Mikey!" Their roars and seemingly burning expressions made him flinch. Though, that was not the reason why he'd stopped so suddenly.

"Look dudes!" He pointed abruptly to his feet to an ooze canister.

"Another ooze canister..." The three all gathered around Mikey.

"I'll carry it..." Mikey reached over to grasp the canister ignoring Donnie.

"No, Mikey wait..."

It was too late, for the youngest held the canister up grinning in triumphant as he tried to perform his victory dance only to have the canister slip through his fingers.

Baby blue eyes blinked in shock and horror as he watched the canister fall over the edge of the roof and shatter upon the street green mutagen being spilled in every direction.

"MIKEY!" His brothers' all roared angrily. Their anger meters were now extremely accelerating.

"Oh, heh... oops?" Mikey shrugged trying to laugh it off.

"Why do you keep messing up?" Donnie scowled.

"Great," Leo groaned dragging a hand down his face. "You know what this means right?"

"Some ninja!" Mikey flinched as Raph slapped his head. "He can't even hold an ooze canister right!"

"Not my fault," Mikey winched rubbing his now sore head. Raph only growled hitting Mikey forcefully this time.

"OW!"

"You mess up everything Mikey!" The youngest frowned keeping his eyes shut as Raph slapped him again and again. Delivering a blow one after another. "And we all have to pay for it!"

"That's enough Raph," Leo pushed Raph away scowling. "Once we get back to the lair I'll have a talk with him..."

The orange masked cringed. He hated Leo's lectures... He glanced up to see his brothers' incensed expressions.

"You've been messing up to much lately Mikey... And now..." Leo pointed to the spilled mutagen down below. "We aren't going to clean up your mess..."

"You better have that cleaned up before we get back with the other ooze canisters," Donnie adds.

Mikey could feel his beak trembling and he only nodded humbly.

"You have to pay for your mistakes..."

"Yeah, your useless mistakes," Raph rolled his eyes.

"We can't have you messing up like this Mikey," Leo adds folding his arms sternly in a solemn manner.

"This is just too much," Donnie shakes his head in disbelief.

"Now, take care of this mess now!" Leo pointed down below to the shattered canister. "You better be done before we get back..."

"Some ninja..." Raph huffs shaking his head as the three turn away to continue their search for the other canisters.

"Hopefully he'll clean that up before there could be any new mutants..."

Mikey frowned somberly as he leapt down staring at the shattered canister.

 _How was he supposed to clean up this mutagen anyway?_

He sighed as he picked up a trash can trying to scoop up all the mutagen as best as he could.

 _Why did he have to be so clumsy? Why did he have to mess up?_

He shoved the rest of the littered shards into the trash can as he let out a heavy sigh.

The air was getting more colder by each second and Mikey could feel the wind getting stronger.

The sky was completely gray, with clouds swirling up above. The murky weather just added more melancholy to Mikey's darkening mood.

Suddenly, Mikey felt something wet spray his face. He blinked as he glanced around seeing it rain heavily. The air looked murky, a little foggy and unclear through the heavy mist. The youngest turtle grunted as a gust of strong wind nearly made him tumble off his own feet.

 _ **And every time the wind blows... I feel it tearing us apart...**_

Those words kept haunting Mikey's mind, as if someone taped them into his brain. However, the turtle didn't even notice a news reporter talking about the incoming severe storm down in the streets ahead of him. The wind was all Mikey heard as he could feel it swirling in every direction.

"Hopefully my bros will be back before the storm even gets worse..." And that horrible feeling that something bad was bound to happen had intensified into a knot in Mikey's gut.

 _Why should I do anything if all I do is to make everything worse? Just like my brothers had said so..._

Mikey's usual sparkling baby blue eyes were staring endlessly through the spray of mist and rain. The sparkling blues did not reflect back in the sparkling droplets. They were dull, just like the weather itself.

 _It's not like I matter to them anyway..._

* * *

"One more ooze canister to fetch after this one," Donnie mumbled as the three leapt into an alleyway.

"Mikey betta' have that mess cleaned up or I'm so gonna pound him!" Raph growled clenching a fist as he knelt down to pick up the ooze canister handing it over to Donnie. The genius grinned back at Raph as he put it away in his sack.

Leo scowled irritated nodding at Raph. Mikey surely was messing things up too much lately and that could lead on to be something dangerous. Oh, Leo was so going to give Mikey a lecture once they get back to the lair.

The leader turned to follow Raph and Donnie out from the alleyway when he felt the wind pick up with speed. A storm was indeed coming, for the clouds above were swirling in gray colors and rain was starting to pour endlessly, plus not to mention the mist that was spraying the air.

Leo quickly climbed up to the rooftop tentatively following after Donnie and Raph that was, until something had slapped him across the face.

Donnie and Raph had found another ooze canister and were busying themselves as Leo pulled off the wet poster that just happened to have gone flying and smack him in the face.

Leo's eyes widened as he stared down at the poster reading the words inscribed upon its wet, tainted and torn surface.

The leader could feel a chill drill up his shell with a nagging feeling that settled dread into his stomach.

Why did he have that feeling?

The wind blew harder and the poster slipped from Leo's hand as he watched it glide away through the distance.

 _ **'You never know how much something means to you, until its gone...'**_

And that's when the words on the poster hit Leo with such brimful force.

"Guys... we need to get back to Mikey..."

* * *

 **Oh no! Those words in bold... That's indeed something bad... And now even Leo has a bad feeling... Come on... Mikey's brothers' better get back to him quick... Hopefully...**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! XD Can't wait to read those reviews and comments!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pitiful Disaster

**Well here we go again!**

 **To Taco Bell: Yeah, there's so much suspense. :)**

 **To Guest: Yeah, Raph sure was harsh...**

 **To Wolfangel33 : I'm glad to hear that you cannot wait! :)**

 **To RoseDawn89 : Yeah, I will keep it up!**

 **To Brotherlyfluff: Yeah, having Leo worry for his little brother is sure adorable! X3 Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To Writer : Yeah, I'd trust your senses. XD**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yeah, I can totally see why you hate Mikey's brothers... but you'll see that they do actually care in this chapter they were just being really stupid indeed.**

 **I hope all you guys enjoy! XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey could feel panic in his well being as the gust of wind intensified. The spray of mist was getting more foggier as he couldn't see things far out in the distance. He stumbles falling onto his shell as a whirl of wind knocked him back. He rolled himself off his shell as his eyes widened in horror seeing the streets being flooded with dirty water.

 _What was going on!?_

"Evacuate!" A voice screamed and Mikey turned his head finally catching a view of the news reporter. "The latest hurricane recorded here in New York was Hurricane Sandy on October 28 to the 29 in 2012. This hurricane seems to be as deadly as the strongest one in 1938, the New England Hurricane. It has been recorded that more than six-hundred people have been killed. I warn all those in the city that they should evacuate for this hurricane storm shall reach its category of 4, as the winds will exceed over 156 miles per hour."

Mikey could feel his jaw drop... _A hurricane!?_

He watched the news reporter shut off the camera and evacuated through a car just as more water flooded down the street. The wind blew harder knocking Mikey back as he tried to regain his hold onto the roof just to have his fingers slide against the wet and slick concrete as he screamed plunging down into the water that flooded the entire street. Cars were floating down the rushing stream of water and he tried to dodge the large vehicles. However, he got unlucky as something slammed against his head and Mikey felt himself black out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What are you talking about?" Donnie questioned giving Leo a quizzical look.

"We have to go back! There's a storm out here!"

"Okay, okay, geez Leo," Raph held out his hands rolling his eyes. "It's just a windy rainstorm... We'll get back to the lair once we..."

"Uh Raph?" Donnie interrupted staring up at the sky with wide and frantic eyes. "This doesn't look like any rainstorm to me..."

"What?"

"Look at the formation of the clouds," Donnie pointed. "They're going around in a circle sort of like a tornado but more like a cyclone would..."

"Are you saying that it's going to be a hurricane!?" Leo gasped staring at Donnie with panic latched onto his face.

Before Donnie could reply a strong gust of wind blew making the three stumble upon their feet. Mist sprayed the air heavily as the wind was bellowing. Not to mention, the streets were also being flooded and that's when Donnie came to the dreadful conclusion.

"YES! This a hurricane!"

"But, how's that possible!?" Raph had to yell to be heard over the loud roar of the wind.

"New York has had recent cyclones and hurricane before in the past Raph!"

"We have to get back to Mikey!" The brothers gave a frightened look betwixt themselves.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Raph growled.

The three dashed across the wet rooftops as water was flooding down the streets below.

"Mikey!" They came to the exact spot where they had left him and unfortunately, he wasn't there. The street down below was completely flooded. Pieces of rubble was floating everywhere and even cars were being pulled along with the water.

"Where is he!?" Raph howled clutching both sides of his head as terror fought for control of his mind. His heart was pounding furiously as he was he was trying to scan the dirty water flooding down below for any sign of his baby brother...

He had to find Mikey... He had to be around here somewhere... Just somewhere...

Never had Raph felt so scared in his life than ever before...

"Look! Down there!" Donnie pointed to something green in the dirty water below. It looked like a turtle shell though the rest of the body was submerged.

"MIKEY!" The three leapt to the next rooftop as the storm intensified.

"Ugh," Raph squinted his eyes as the wind was getting stronger as it literally felt like someone was slapping his face. It even started to sting from such pressure.

"You go down and grab him Raph, we'll grab onto you!" Leo ordered quickly and Raph nodded as Donnie grasped his legs lowering him down towards the water as the shell in the water was nearing closer.

Reaching out his arms Raph grasped the shell and pulled it out of the water. The hot head's heart started to pound as he noticed that Mikey wasn't responding...

"Mikey?" He pulled him closer as he felt Donnie and Leo lift him. Once they were upon the safety of the roof away from the flooding water Raph pulled Mikey against him shaking him. "Mikey? Mikey!"

"Raph," Donnie put a hand onto Raph's shoulder. "Move aside..."

"NO!" Raph howled as he slammed his fist against Mikey's plastron and to his surprise Mikey's body lurched as water flew from his mouth. He hacked and coughed all the water out and Raph had never felt such relief. He hugged Mikey tighter against him as Leo and Donnie surrounded Mikey.

Mikey flinched as the wind was slapping against the side of his face.

"Dudes... I never thought that you guys would come back..."

"Of course we would Mikey..." Leo frowned sadly. "We won't leave you out here..."

The orange masked turtle glanced up seeing the billboard sign bending as the wind blew harder and his eyes widened.

"Guys! Move!" He shoved against Raph, Donnie and Leo sending them to the side just as the billboard snapped falling against the force of the wind and Mikey leapt to the side as the billboard nearly crushed him.

"Mikey!" The three older brothers were each holding onto something so they wouldn't fly through the strong wind that was bellowing everywhere... As for Mikey, he had no such luck as he grasped onto the roof until a tree came flying and smacked into him as he lost his grip as he flew through the wind.

"AHH!" He screamed closing his eyes in terror and Raph ran forward clasping his hand tightly onto Mikey's as Leo and Donnie were both grasping Raph trying to hold him down against the strong wind.

Even as scared Mikey was... He couldn't help but to relent his terrified expression.

"Just let go Raph..."

"What?" Raph gasped in shock trying to brace his feet harder against the roof and the strong force of the wind. "Like I'm ev'a going to do that!"

"It's no use to save me..." The youngest whispered sadly as tears leaked from his eyes sparkling in the rushing wind.

"Just stop..." Raph grunted. " I'm not going to let you go!"

"Just do it Raph... It'll be better..."

"Stop saying that! I am never letting you go!"

"Then why are you trying to save me if you didn't care about me!?" Mikey screamed loudly even through the loud rushing wind.

Raph frowned as he remembered those words that he had mentioned earlier... Shell... why did he say that? It wasn't even true...

"That's not true!" Raph responded boldly. "Just because I said all those things about you being useless, that doesn't mean that I don't care about you!"

"Well, it sounded like you did!" Mikey roared back.

"We're sorry Mikey," Donnie also replied trying to grip onto Raph tighter.

"Yeah," Leo also responded. "We weren't really thinking clearly Mikey. We were just upset and let our anger get to us."

"You're not the one who's not stupid here..." Raph added. "It's us... we're the ones who were stupid..."

"We were so stupid that we didn't see how we had hurt our little brother..." Leo frowned.

"Please Mikey," Donnie pleaded. "Don't try to throw us out now."

"And you're not going to cause I am never letting ya go! Ev'a!" Raph grunted his fingers tightening around Mikey's frail hand. "You're my baby brother..."

"Our younger brother..." Leo added.

"Whether you like it or not... I'm not going to let you go. Got it?"

Mikey could only nod as the tears were rolling off his cheeks. Out in the distance Mikey's eyes widened as a motorcycle came flying heading straight towards him. He let out a scream as the motorcycle collided onto his body and he felt his grip slip from Raph's. His tears were flowing through the wild and furious wind as he could only scream loudly as he flew through the wind away from his brothers...

"MIKEY!" Raph roared and howled seeing Mikey being flown away with the rushing wind.

A dense mist sprayed the air making everything foggy and Raph couldn't see Mikey anymore. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Raph! We must get down!" The red banded turtle could feel his body being pulled by Donnie and Leo.

"NO!" He thrashed against Leo and Donnie. "We have to save Mikey!"

"RAPH! If we don't move we're going to die!"

Raph glanced up realizing what Donnie and Leo were talking about as he saw cars flying towards them and the building they were standing on was on the verge of collapse as the water was rushing wildly carrying more debris and rubble.

Raph felt himself being pulled across the roof while still clawing his hands against the wet and slick concrete. The concrete was making a cracking noise and Raph let out a scream along with Donnie and Leo as the roof gave out below them. The red masked turtle grunted as he felt himself falling through planks of wood until he finally smashed down onto something hard. He groaned more in agony as he felt two bodies fall upon him.

"Where are we?" Leo asked as he and Donnie moved off Raph's shell.

"It looks like we fell into the house..." Donnie mumbled.

"We have to get back out there!" Raph twisted himself around. "We have to find Mikey!"

"We can't Raph..."

"Why not!?" Raph growled wanting to punch Leo straight in the face.

"The storm is too strong Raph..."

"We'll be more safer down here..." Donnie added. "Hopefully, as long as we try to stay put."

"I can't believe this!" Raph roared slamming his fist against the ground.

"Careful Raph, don't break anything else, we don't want the house break more than it already has been damaged. We should just stay under this large plank of wood that's still holding up as we wait for the storm to pass.

"Why!?" Raph could feel tears threatening to spill. "Why did this have to happen to Mikey? Why did we have to lose him!?"

"I don't know Raph..." Donnie shook his head sadly as pressed it against the ground.

"After the storm is over we'll do everything we can to find him Raph..." Leo tried to encourage him.

"Yeah, if we ever find him..."

* * *

The last thing Mikey remembered was been flown around before he plunged into the dirty water of rubble and debris. He coughed and hacked as the nasty water entered his mouth. Water was rushing everywhere... He was struggling to breath... He was thrashing in the dark water and pulled his head out from the water only for his head to collide with metal and darkness immediately consumed him...

* * *

 **OH NOOOOOOOO! MIKEY! NO! Poor Mikey... I wonder what's going to happen to him... Will he actually make it and survive? This chapter sure does mess with feelings, especially the part between Raph and Mikey when Raph grasped his hand and Mikey was telling him that he didn't care and Raph said that he actually did and the brothers told Mikey that their behavior was stupid.**

 **Well, I hoped that you enjoyed this as much as I did. Please tell me what you think and what was your favorite part. I can't wait to read those comments and reviews! XD**

 **By the way people, there's only one chapter left... I know right? This story is short, kind of like those other stories, kind of like 'After the Quake,' by Caspian101. It's one of those shorter stories... and I also suggest reading 'After the Quake,' though it is sad.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Eye of the Hurricane

**Now to thank all my dear readers!**

 **To Guest: You should just read this chapter if you want to know what happens to Mikey...**

 **To RoseDawn89: Yeah, there's going to be more Raph and Mikey fluff in this chapter! The fluff is mostly saved for the end as usual. Thanks for your amazing reviews and comments! :)**

 **To Anika2334: Yeah, Mikey has done nothing... it was just the nature of the hurricane I guess. Thanks for you comment!**

 **To Awesam132: Yeah, there's gonna more FEELS in this chapter! Thanks for your reviews!**

 **To ZerotheDog: I must thank you for reviewing and commenting this story! I always like how you support me in my writing! XD**

 **To Writer: Thanks for you review, and about Raph being harsh, he makes up for it... :)**

 **To Wolfangel33: And thank you for your review! I was glad to hear you loved this story and hopefully you'll love the end! X3**

 **To Taco Bell: Yeah, thanks for your review.**

 **To Guest: (Other Guests): I am so glad that you enjoyed this story and this is where the hurt is overtaken with the comfort and of course, let's not forget... BROTHERLY FLUFF! XD**

 **To Brotherlyfluff: Thanks a lot for your comments and reviews! You sure were right about Raph being harsh and he regrets it deeply at the end! You will probably cry even more in this chapter than the previous one. Are you ready for Raph and Mikey bonding? X3**

 **Thank you everyone for you wonderful reviews and comments! I really enjoyed reading them!**

* * *

 **Alright, as I have said this is the very last chapter... So sad huh? But I hope you take the time to enjoy it and I did a little something else to this chapter... I made it waaaay longer... I didn't want to have any cliffhangers cause it would leave a lot you guys hanging on the edge, so here's just a little reward in return. There's approximately 4,532 words or so in this chapter! Whew... it really is an improvement. Take the time to read and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Just to let everyone know... This chapter is full of emotion and FEELS and of course the all famous... BROTHERLY FLUFF! Just know that your hearts may explode! It's possible! ENJOY FOLKS! XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Every second felt like hours to the three brothers as they kept themselves hidden underneath the giant plank of wood. The house would constantly shake and water would be seeping into the room though it never was enough to fill up the room much to the brothers' relief. The storm continued to rage on in the world outside and Raph kept his eyes shut as he pressed his face against the wet concrete. His hands were clenched at the sides of his head as he tried to gain control his quivering body. Donnie had a sad look upon his face as he leaned his shell against the wall. Leo was not much better, he seemed to be calm and that infuriated Raph until he caught a glance of Leo's expression. It was nothing like he'd seen before... Fear... Leo never portrayed such fear on his face. And it wasn't only that, Raph could tell that Leo was blaming himself. Why should he if it was mostly Raph's fault? He was the one who had grasped Mikey's frail hand and he felt like he could've done more.

"There's nothing you could've done Raph," Leo spoke softly as if he read Raph's mind.

"Right..." The hothead groaned rolling over his shell facing away from his two brothers.

"After the storm has passed, we'll go search for him Raph... That's a promise... we won't give up on him just yet."

"You know Leo, people can die in hurricanes... and that could be us," Donnie added softly.

"What if he find him dead huh?" Raph turned his head and Leo frowned at him. Raph didn't fight back the tears that were clouding his vision.

"I know Raph... We just can't lose hope yet..."

"Lose hope!?" Raph roared twisting himself around fully. "We should've went after Mikey! Now he's out there all alone and who knows what could happen to him? When we found him he nearly drowned Leo... Well, what if he actually did!?" Raph choked loudly slamming his fists against the concrete. "Why couldn't we save him!?"

Leo didn't reply but only dabbed at his eyes as a few tears leaked out. He turned around from Raph pressing his hand against the wall.

"You know guys, I just realized something..." Donnie mumbled.

"What?" Raph snapped bitterly causing Donnie to flinch.

"Mikey was the one who always kept us together and he was like the sunshine of the family. Look at us right now... We're emotionally unstable and we're trying to shut each other out... Mikey was the one who kept us together... We aren't cooperating... Would Mikey really want this?"

Raph already knew the answer and huffed loudly. "No..."

"See?" Donnie frowned. "If Mikey is dead then he wouldn't want us fighting..."

"Stop saying that!" Raph smacked his fist against the wall harshly. "Why do you kept mentioning that Mikey has died!? We don't know anything Brainiac!"

"We must consider all the consequences Raph," Donnie responded. "What if we do find him dead huh? What would we do? Or if we never found his body?"

"Stop, just shut your mouth!" Raph coiled his arms around his body shivering against the cold. "It's like you don't care!"

"Of course I care..."

"Then stop saying that he's dead! You don't want him to be dead right?"

"No but..."

"Then just stop it!" Raph slammed his fist against the wall causing it to make a rattling noise.

Donnie shut his mouth as he folded his arms resting his elbow pads on his knee pads and he shoved his face into his arms.

The brothers weren't huddled together, they were on opposite sides of the room, though they each were still under the giant plank of wood. Water was raining down and the room was incredibly cold.

The storm seemed to rage for hours on end and the brothers were locking themselves in their own mind each away from each other. Soon enough, the rain started to stop and the loud rushing noise seemed to slow down until it stopped suddenly a strange silence that hung through the air.

"Is it over?" Raph croaked still in his huddled position.

"Looks like it," Donnie lifted his head glancing up above. "The rain has stopped, so did the wind..."

Raph turned around glancing up as he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Raph..."

"What?" The hothead glanced at Donnie with an ambiguous expression.

"For the words I said earlier..." The genius glanced at Raph. "I don't want Mikey to be dead either... but I just couldn't help myself from thinking about the alternatives."

Whatever Raph had felt before had completely dissipated by now.

"No worries Brainiac... I'm sorry I was being harsh... I just didn't want to accept it."

"We all don't want to," Leo rose from his position standing by Donnie and Raph.

"You know Leo... maybe you're right," Raph smirked even though the dried tears on his bandana were completely evident.

"Right about what?" The leader glanced at Raph.

"Really?" Raph rolled his eyes. He huffed slightly before explaining. "You know... about not losing hope... I guess I should've listened to ya."

Leo only nodded and glanced back up towards the open sky. "Are you ready guys?"

"Yeah."

"As ready as I'll ev'a be Fearless."

Leo clenched a fist tightly. "We go out there and we do everything in our power to search for Mikey... got it?"

"Even if I have to walk on my hands..." Raph retorted.

"Or give up my lab," Donnie added.

"Alright ninjas... It's time to fulfill this dire situation..." Leo climbed over the plank of wood with Donnie and Raph subsequently following behind him.

Once the three had made it to the top they had to leap to another rooftop that was more stable. The three brothers would only stare in shock at the drastic sight before them. Buildings had been torn down, smashed pieces of rubble littered the streets, there were only a few homes that were still left standing. New York City did not look the same, it looked nearly destroyed.

"How are we going to find Mikey through all this?" Donnie asked mentioning a hand towards the awful scene of destruction.

"Don't care," Raph growled. "I'mma search this entire city and I'll flip it upside down if I have to."

"All right guys," Leo nodded solemnly. "We each shall split up and do everything we ca to find Mikey."

The two nodded and they leapt off the rooftop each heading in different directions.

Raph was in a street shoving away large planks of plywood, trash and rubble. Something green caught Raph's eye and he felt his heart accelerate rapidly. He madly dashed towards the pile of rubble only to shove them away to be met with something completely different. He only felt anger and frustration stir within him as he took the green piece of cloth and ripped it to shreds. Stupid green cloth... It had to give him such a scare...

As for Donnie and Leo they had not found such luck... They did find some dead bodies of people and that only added more pressure to their depleting hope. There were also some people that had survived and they rescued them, however, Mikey was still no where to be found. The brothers searched for the entire day... each exceedingly exhausted. They didn't even take a break to eat anything and they still didn't feel like trying to eat at any point.

"This is useless..." Raph had finally met up with Leo. "We're never going to find him..."

Leo glanced around until Donnie appeared.

"Any luck?"

"No," Donnie shook his head sadly. "No sign of him... Nothing... not even a single trace."

Raph could feel tears threatening to spill as he glanced at the sunset. They had searched everywhere they could in the entire city and there was not a single trace of Mikey.

"If we can't find him, that probably means that he's dead..."

Leo and Donnie had turned themselves away from Raph glancing at the city while Raph kept staring at the sunset. For some reason the bright orange colors reminded him of Mikey and that didn't even help to brighten the mood as he felt the tears rolling off his cheeks. Raph's felt his mind suddenly drifting and random words formed in his mind.

 _ **It's like every time the**_ **wind** _ **blows, I feel it tearing us apart...**_

 _The heck man?_

Raph felt himself grunt... _Why was such a stupid song stuck in his head?... Where had he heard that... Wait..._ Raph's emerald eyes widened. That song... those words... He remembers now... It was before patrol... when he had a fight with Leo in the dojo and had came into the main room hearing a song playing from the radio... and who else would be listening to a song? Mikey of course...

 _ **It's like every time the wind blows, I feel it tearing us apart. And I think I'm fine like, I'm in the eye of the hurricane... But I'm floating, floating. And I don't know it...**_

Raph couldn't help but to gap at the words running through his mind... Could those words... Could they actually mean something?

Turning around Raph forcefully grasped Donnie's shoulder tightly.

"Raph?"

"I need to ask you something Donnie... The eye of the hurricane... Didn't you say that the hurricane had headed east?"

"Yeah," The genius nodded. "It went east from the docks," he pointed. "If you notice that's a small area by the docks that doesn't look damaged, that's where the eye of the hurricane was."

"Then we need to go there," Raph shook Donnie's shoulder. "Mikey could be near there."

"What?" Donnie muttered stunned. "He can't be over there Raph... I've noticed things had drained into the ocean and I've already checked there..."

"No," Raph clenched Donnie's shoulder tighter. "We need to check there again."

"What? What makes you think we need to check the area near the docks again? I looked all over there Raph..."

"No," Raph shook his head letting go of Donnie's shoulder. "I just had a realization. Earlier that day before we had even gone to patrol after my fight with Leo, Mikey was playing some stupid song in the main room and I heard some of the lyrics. I thought it was a stupid song, but I think it actually means something... I think we can actually use the lyrics to guide us to Mikey!"

"What? What kind of song?"

"I don't know," Raph shook his head. "Some song about a hurricane... The words I only could catch were, 'It's like every time the wind blows, I feel it tearing us apart..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leo asked.

"Wait, I ain't finished yet," Raph cut Leo off. "And I think I'm fine like, I'm in the eye of the hurricane... But I'm floating, floating and I don't know it..."

"What?" Leo still had a puzzled expression.

Donnie's brow eyes widened. "What? Floating... like in water?"

"Yeah," Raph nodded. "Did you see any puddles of water Brainaic?"

"I did..." Donnie nodded. "But the water was so dirty... I didn't think there would be anything there..."

"And where exactly did you see this puddle of water?" Leo asked finally catching on.

"Well, it was bigger than a puddle, but it looked like a large area of water that had still not drained yet..."

"Where is it Donnie?"

"Uh... Over there?" Donnie pointed towards the docks. "Wait, no... Just follow me..." He leapt off the rooftop they were currently standing on and Raph and Leo were quickly following after Donnie as they neared the docks. Sure enough, there was a large puddle of dirty water near the docks by a few destroyed houses. "See? There's so much rubble here..." Donnie emphasized.

"Wait... Those large planks of wood..." Leo pointed... There were a lot of them all piled closely together and some were somehow against each other like the hurricane itself had made a large teepee.

"What the...?" Raph tilted his head.

"I never realized that was there..." Donnie rubbed his head.

"That's it... I'm going in there..." Raph stepped forward.

"Wait Raph... the water and all that rubble and splintered shards of wood..." Donnie warned.

"Don't care..." Raph huffed. "I'm looking through here even if I'm getting stabbed by shards of wood..." Raph had to push himself through the highly intoxicated water of wood and plywood. He ignored the sharp splinters of wood that brushed against his shin and his legs... He didn't care if he was going to bleed... He was going into here... no matter what...

Once Raph had bent over to get under the large plank of plywood it kind of looked like he was inside a house or whatever... but everything was just giant planks of plywood that happened to pile on top of each other and created some sort of teepee formation.

Raph scanned his eyes across the dirty water and he was about to exit the formation when something caught the corner of his eye... Something green... What?

Raph squinted his eyes trying to get a better look and when he did his eyes widened in horror as his heart felt like it ripped out of his plastron... That green thing... It was a hand... A three fingered hand... He couldn't see the rest of the body as the hand was sticking out from between two planks of plywood and Raph could only guess that the rest of the body was probably underneath the water.

"OVER HERE!" Raph screamed. "I'VE FOUND HIM!" Immediately Raph heard a splash and he could hear Donnie groaning in pain.

"Ah, these shards of wood are sharp!" Donnie gasped.

Leo came under the entrance under the giant plywood with Donnie behind him.

"You found him Raph?" Leo was breathing heavily.

"Look," Raph pointed to the hand sticking out from two planks of plywood.

"Oh my..." Donnie gasped.

Raph wasted no time to dash forward through the water with Leo and Donnie roughly behind him. He grasped Mikey's hand to find it cold and it made it his heart shatter. Was it too late?

"We need to move these planks of wood..." Leo grunted trying the pry the two planks apart.

"Ugh," Donnie rushed over to help Leo pushing against the planks. Raph decided to help out by slamming his fist above onto the plywood and immediately it fell off to the side and it was easy to move off the other plank of wood. Raph was expecting to see the rest of Mikey's body submerged but was not what he had expected to see... Mikey's body was partly submerged... His head was facing up... It wasn't in the water... It was like he was floating on his shell, just like the lyrics talking about floating, however, a giant piece of plywood had pierced his leg preventing him from moving anywhere... His eyes were closed... His hand was limp and cold. Raph reached over to touch Mikey's face to be met with cold skin.

"Is he still alive?" Raph rasped.

"I can't check..." Donnie said. "His plastron is submerged in the water filled with dirty rubble.

"We need to take this plank of plywood out of his leg," Leo said. "The water is red over here Donnie..." Leo mumbled and Raph could feel his body quivering.

"I'll help you remove this plywood that's piercing his leg."

Raph watched his two brothers pull against the plywood as he held up Mikey's head not wanting any chance of his head to sink into the water.

"One, two, three... tug!" Leo and Donnie grunted loudly and pulled with all their might and Raph noticed the plywood slowly moving until it popped out with the tip completely covered with blood.

"We need to get him out of here immediately!" Donnie ushered worriedly. The three brothers all grasped Mikey and rushed their way through the water and out from the teepee formation of plywood. Once they had exited the water they laid Mikey down as Donnie was immediately checking for a pulse.

"Is he breathing?" Leo asked with fear on his face.

Raph leaned over Mikey's face slightly waiting to feel that breath against his face, yet , however, he didn't feel anything.

"H-He isn't breathing..."

"There's no pulse either..." Donnie added.

"No," Leo shook his head and Raph could feel himself shaking his own head.

"This can't be it! NO! NO! COME BACK MIKEY! COME BACK! MICHELANGLEO!" Raph slammed his fist repeatedly onto Mikey's plastron.

"It's no use Raph... he was probably already long dead before we even found him," Donnie touched his shoulder sadly.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT JUST CAN'T! HE CAN'T DIE! HE CAN'T! I WON'T ALLOW IT! COME ON MIKEY! COME ON! MICHELANGELO DON'T YA DARE!" Raph slammed his fist even harder this time against Mikey's plastron and Donnie was about to pull Raph away when a strangled noise made everyone freeze.

The strangled sound soon turned into a coughing fit and the three glancing down seeing Mikey's face contorted in pain as he coughed. Dirty water was flying from his mouth and the three brothers all glomped onto him in such joy and relief.

"Oh Mikey..."

The three each were holding onto him dearly and tightly until Mikey's coughing intensified. His eyes had never opened, but they knew that he was alive... A loud hacking cough make Raph glance down as he felt something spray his plastron... Blood...

"He's coughing out blood... That's very bad..." Donnie uttered in horror. "We have to get him back to the lair immediately!"

Never had the brothers ever dashed in such a frenzy towards the lair... Once they got back, they had informed Master Splinter and Donnie was hooking up Mikey to the monitors in the lab while he was bedridden on a cot. He was treating Mikey's injuries by wrapping up his bleeding leg and checking his throat... It had looked like Mikey had not only swallowed water, but also plywood... There were pieces of splintered plywood in the water and it seemed to have scratched up Mikey's throat. Plus, there was a large swirling purple bruise on the dome of his head. Donnie could only guess that he had hit his head somehow. It was a good thing they got back quickly as Donnie was able to fix Mikey up. Though, he still hadn't woken up... Not for a full day...

* * *

Next Day:

Everything seemed foggy... Mikey didn't know where he was... He didn't know if he was still alive or if he was actually dead... When a stinging pain burst across his leg he immediately knew that you couldn't feel pain if you were dead. He groaned slowly cracking his eyes open to see three blurry figures around him. Wait... His vision cleared and noticed them as his brothers...

"Mikey!" He could feel them all grasping him and Raph buried his head into his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie pulled back grinning.

"M-my... t-throa...t...h-h... urts..." He rasped bringing a hand to his throat.

"Yeah, you swallowed some dirty water and rubble Mikey," Donnie nodded. "Don't worry though, I gave you some medicine that should help you with your throat and your leg."

Mikey glanced at his leg to the bandage wrapped around it and that's when he noticed the IV in his arm and a frightened expression appeared on his face.

"It's okay," Leo tried to sooth him. "You're fine Mikey..."

The orange masked turtle blinked in confusion as he felt Raph shaking against him.

"R-aph?"

"We almost lost you..." Raph's voice mumbled against Mikey's shoulder. The youngest could feel Raph gripping onto him tighter. "You were dead... you weren't breathing..."

"Oh," Mikey blinked as he noticed Donnie and Leo wiping at their eyes. Were all his brothers crying? He must've really scared them...

"We're just so glad that you're back," Leo leaned forward to rub Mikey's head gently trying to avoid the bruise on the dome of his head.

"W-hat... happened?" Mikey rasped. "I m-mean besides the f-fact I almost d-died..."

"You don't remember?" Donnie asked confused.

"A-ll I remember is flying through the air and bam..." Mikey kept rambling as Raph pulled his head back regarding him. "I d-don't remember anything much... I remember choking on water... getting hit in the head... darkness all around me... I couldn't see... or hear anything... and then I feel... this pain... it slices through me...like my leg got torn in half..." The youngest glanced at his leg seeing the bandage that was wrapped around his leg tightly. "Pain is all I felt in the darkness before I couldn't feel anything no more..."

"It's a good thing we found you," Donnie grinned.

"Yeah, Raph remembered that song that you had been listening to about a hurricane and I guess it sort of helped us to find you..." Leo grinned at Raph.

Mikey glanced up frowning as he saw Raph's expression. The emerald irises were glassy and tears were leaking from his eyes.

 _Since when did Raph cry?_

The youngest turtle did not expect Raph to lean forward with their faces mere inches apart. Raph's forehead was against his own... And Mikey could see the terror and the trauma in Raph's eyes of what had just seen. It must've been horrible if his eyes portrayed such emotion.

"I'm sorry for everything Mikey..."

The baby blue eyes widened and Mikey had no where to look but straight at Raph's sincere emerald irises.

 _And when did Raph start apologizing?_

"Everything I said to you... You know it's not true right?"

Mikey didn't reply and he felt Raph's hand slide around the dome of his head.

"You don't mess up everything Mikey..."

"Yeah," Leo added. "We all mess up too... I mean how many times have I thought that I led the team down? Have times have I blamed myself when it wasn't my fault?"

"How many times have experiments gone wrong in my lab?" Donnie asked questioned. "Too many..."

"And many times have I hurt one of my brothers huh? I find out one day that Leo has a black eye and worst... I find out one day that I hurt my little baby brother?" Raph whispered gently.

"Mistakes and mess ups do define who you are Mikey," Leo emphasized. "You learn and grow from them, that's the whole entire purpose. It doesn't define who you are..."

"And you aren't useless," Raph solemnly added. "Never think that you are... cause you are so much more than that."

"Yeah, you're our brother Mikey."

"Our little brother."

"And you are a great ninja," Raph grinned at Mikey. "You just have to seek your potent ional."

"Since when did you start talking like that Raph?" Donnie asked surprised.

"Yeah, what have you done with the real Raph?" Mikey smirked.

"Nothin' much," Raph replied. "Other than been grateful that my little brother survived and I'm pouring out my heart to him."

"Aww Raph..."

"Love you too Mikey," Raph closed his eyes. He moved his hand off Mikey's head and hugged him tightly. "I'm never letting you go... ev'a..."

Mikey grinned hugging Raph back burying his head into Raph's shoulder. Leo and Donnie also got an arm into the hug as Mikey tried to hug them all.

"I love you dudes..."

"We love you too Mikey..."

"Love you Ototo."

Raph slowly climbed onto the cot next to Mikey holding him protectively.

Mikey saw Master Splinter in the doorway as he came over and patted Mikey's head.

"I'm glad you're safe my son..."

"Yeah, me too Sensei..."

"Rest my son... That hurricane took a lot out of you."

"Hai Sensei."

"And we'll stay here with him," Leo added.

"Indeed you should," Master Splinter grinned. "Get well Michelangelo, get some rest."

Mikey nodded as Master Splinter left the lab and he closed his eyes as Raph pulled him against his plastron laying his head against his plastron as he intently listened to Raph's strong beating heart.

Donnie accidentally put his hand back his finger pressing onto Mikey's T-phone as a son started to play.

And every time the wind blows, I feel it tearing us apart...

"Shut that stupid song off!" Raph grunted angrily. Mikey chuckled and couldn't help but to mutter.

"Same O'l Raph."

"Yeah, Typical Raph," Donnie smirked as he turned off the song.

Raph just huffed pressing Mikey closer to his side.

"Just rest Mikey, you'll be feeling better in no time."

"Do you want us all to stay here while you rest?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Mikey beamed. "I don't want to have a nightmare..."

"Of course ya won't," Raph squeezed him gently. "I'll make sure that you won't have a nightmare."

"We'll all look out for you Mikey."

"Thanks dudes, that means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to us."

"More than you could ever think."

"Just rest Mikey," Donnie advised. "We'll be here."

Mikey sighed as he closed his eyes starting to drift off. He felt the cot squeak as two other bodies were crowded close.

"Love you dudes."

"Love you too Mikey."

"Love you my Ototo."

"And I love you Raphie..." Mikey whispered his voice vibrating against Raph's plastron.

"Don't call me that..." Raph growled and Mikey chuckled as he felt his head being caressed. "And don't ya dare tell the others..." Mikey could feel Raph's breath against the side of his face as he whispered lowly only for Mikey to hear. "I actually like it when you call me Raphie..."

So, Raph actually has a soft spot? Mikey grinned burying his head further into Raph's plastron.

"Your secret is safe with me Raph."

As Mikey drifted off to sleep he could've sworn that Raph had kissed his forehead and when he heard Raph whisper he knew it was him.

"Love you baby brother..."

That's how the brothers all stayed together... all huddled and cuddled against each other in a mess of limbs though they were careful of Mikey's injuries. He was happy just the way things were... and things would get even better as he continued to heal.

Of the course, the next day there was the breaking news of the hurricane that struck New York City. It was unfortunate for those who died, and at least... it was relatively a low amount of those who passed on and more of those who had survived and Mikey sure was lucky that had had survived. He owed his older brothers for that one. He owed his brothers for not giving up on him and with each passing day as Mikey continued to progress further his brothers always seemed to be more open around him. They continued to accompany him and they made sure that they would always hang out with him... And more than ever... did Mikey know... that every time they were on patrol whenever a rainstorm would hit... His brothers would get overboard with their protectiveness and they'd usher Mikey back to the lair immediately and Mikey understood their reason. They didn't want to ever experience something like that again and Mikey knew that his brothers would always be there for him, no matter what.

* * *

 **Awww, isn't that just so adorable and sweet! I'm always a fan of such lovely endings... Especially bro fluff, I just have a way with spreading love through the heart don't I?**

 **Please tell me what you like in this chapter, what was your favorite part? I would like to know what you thought was so sweet and dear to you as you read this and what you had felt along for that matter.**

 **STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! X3**


End file.
